The present invention pertains to sensing and particularly to the detection of substances. More particularly, the invention pertains to classification of detected substances.
There appears to be a need for a portable substance detection system, notably for detecting fluids, which may include an electronic nose or smell sensor having good selectivity and sensitivity.